The Greatest Duelist of All Time
by Wumbo the Marvellous
Summary: After his discovery of a sophisticated time travel device, Jutei Ono does what any logical Yu-Gi-Oh character would do; visit every duelist from every era of Yu-Gi-Oh and defeat them all using what is quite possibly the greatest deck of all time. Duel requests are welcome!


**After his discovery of a sophisticated time travel device, Jutei Ono does what any logical Yu-Gi-Oh character would do; visit every duelist from every era of Yu-Gi-Oh and defeat them all using what is quite possibly the greatest deck of all time.**

* * *

Jutei Ono checked his hair in a mirror. Yep, still a shock of purple with yellow streaks and still completely stupid. It was vital to make a good impression when you stepped out of the time stream and casually asked random people if they wanted to duel.

He wore an immaculate three-piece suit (black of course) and designer shoes shined to the point that they acted like mirror. A gold watch on his left wrist ticked away as his hands fiddled with his tie. He was fair skinned, with a dark-purple eye.

Yes, he had one eye.

An eyepatch covered his right pupil, held tightly to his head by a black strip of leather.

His hands finished with the tie (a perfect Windsor knot) and moved to the watch on his wrist. He set the hands to precisely eleven o'clock, and a holographic display appeared. The display showed the names and pictures of every duelist ever recorded in YuGiOh, with options travel to any point in that target's life time, view their activities or pull them out of their timeline straight to him.

It was, in short, the ultimate main character plot device.

"Someone easy to start off with," he murmured to himself. "We'll work our way up to the big leagues."

His scrolling stopped on a figure dressed in white with a grey mask. "Ah, perfect. A Knight of Hanoi. Nice and generic."

He gently tapped the option for the Knight of Hanoi. Immediately, the device located a point at which the Knight was on his own, walking through Link VRAINS.

Jutei pressed a few more buttons, then the display disappeared with a whirring sound and his body began to dissolve into particles of light.

"Fascinating." He wiggled his fingers as slowly disappeared. It wasn't painful. More like a mild tickling sensation.

The last thing he saw was his reflection in the mirror before his eyeballs dissolved and the room around him became a spinning vortex of light.

Jutei's materialisation in Link VRAINS was not the smoothest process. One of his legs seemed shorter than the other and he was pretty sure that his thumbs had switched fingers.

A river of data flowed next to him.

He appeared silently behind the Knight of Hanoi and wasted no time tapping him on the shoulder.

"Fancy a duel, my friend?" he said conversationally.

The Knight of Hanoi jumped before turning around. "I don't have time for fools like you. I'm currently searching for Playmaker."

Jutei remembered what he'd read on his time travel device. "Ah yes… Playmaker. You're in luck, my friend, because I am Playmaker! Now duel me… err… foul scum!"

The Knight of Hanoi looked Jutei up and down. "Really? You don't look Playmaker."

"I… err… I know! I have got a new VRAINS account because there were so many Knights of Hanoi chasing me. Do you like my new look?"

The Knight of Hanoi didn't look convinced.

"I mean… oh no! I have just revealed my identity! My plan to… err… destroy the Knights of Hanoi has failed!"

The Knight of Hanoi gave a wicked grin. "Well then, I'll be richly rewarded for your capture!" he said, activating his duel disk. He pulled a board from his back and threw it into the river of data, jumping on. "Let's Speed Duel!"

Jutei shook his head. Knights of Hanoi really were astronomically stupid. "Err… I'll take you down, Knight of Hanoi!" Jutei activated his own duel disk. The holographic blade was golden, and each end curled in an opposite direction, giving it an 'S' shape. He tapped the watch on his wrist and a board burst into being in a spray of particles. Carefully, he placed the board onto the data river and began to slowly climb on.

The Knight of Hanoi stared at him, confused.

"I'm just a bit rusty," said Jutei, finally climbing on. His boots locked onto the surface of the board. He tapped a few more buttons on the watch to engage autopilot (wasn't this thing handy) and moved up next to the Knight of Hanoi. "All right, let's go, Knight of Hanoi!"

 **[SPEED DUEL!]**

 **Jutei LP: 4000**

 **Knight of Hanoi LP: 4000**

"I take the first turn!" said the Knight of Hanoi. "When you control no monsters, I can summon Hack Worm (ATK: 400 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand." The Knight of Hanoi summoned Hack Worm in attack position.

"Then I'll activate the spell card Machine Duplication! I target a Machine-type monster I control and summon two copies of it from my deck! Come on out, two more Hack Worms!" Two Hack Worms appeared on the Knight of Hanoi's field with a mechanical grinding sound.

"Then I'll release two of my Hack Worms in order to summon Cracking Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 0/ LV: 8) in attack position!" Cracking Dragon appeared on the Knight of Hanoi's field with a mighty roar.

"Oh boy, that's one mighty monster," said Jutei sarcastically. "I'm in for a hard time."

The Knight of Hanoi didn't pick up on it. "That's right Playmaker. I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" said Jutei, trying to remember the rules of Speed Duel. You had less cards in your hand and less space on the field. There was something called Skills too…?

"Whatever," he muttered to himself. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, which lets both of us draw three cards." Jutei and the Knight of Hanoi both added three cards to their hands.

"Thank you for the cards, Playmaker!" mocked the Knight of Hanoi. "You've brought me one step closer to victory!"

"You'll see why soon. I set a monster face down and end my turn." Jutei's monster appeared in face-down defence position as he ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" The Knight of Hanoi drew a new card, increasing his hand to five. "I won't waste any time defeating you! First I'll set a card. Then Cracking Dragon attacks your facedown monster!" The Knight of Hanoi declared his attack. The gigantic dragon fired a blast of energy at the facedown monster.

Jutei snapped his fingers as his monster was flipped face-up. "My set monster was Des Koala (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3), and its flip effect activates! You take 400 damage for each card in your hand!"

The Knight of Hanoi stumbled on his board as he took damage from Des Koala's effect.

 **Knight of Hanoi LP: 4000 = 2000**

"What an irritating creature!" exclaimed the Knight. "Cracking Dragon will annihilate it!"

Cracking Dragon's energy blast smashed into Des Koala, destroying it, but since it was in defence position Jutei took no damage.

"Next Hack Worm attacks!" The worm monster bumped into Jutei, poking him for 400 damage.

 **Jutei LP: 4000 = 3600**

I'll end my turn," said the Knight of Hanoi.

"I draw! I'll set another monster face-down," said Jutei setting a new monster to the field. "I'll end my turn there."

The Knight of Hanoi smirked. "You think you can win with just face-down monsters? Your standards have dropped, Playmaker. I draw!" The Knight of Hanoi smirked as he looked at his hand.

"I activate DDOS Attack! I send two other DDOS cards from my deck to the graveyard and deal you equal to the level of my Cracking Dragon times 200! That's 1600 points of damage!"

The Knight of Hanoi sent his two cards to the graveyard and a red beam appeared, striking Jutei in the chest.

 **Jutei LP: 3600 = 2000**

"Next, Cracking Dragon attacks your newly set monster!" Cracking Dragon fired it's beam of green energy at Jutei's monster, which was flipped face-up.

"My set monster was Zone Eater (ATK: 250 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1)!" Jutei said as it was destroyed. "And it has a very special effect. The monster that destroyed will be destroyed in the fifth end phase after this card was activated. So your dragon is on a timer."

The Knight of Hanoi smirked. "This duel will be over long before then. I activate the trap card Battle Hack! By tributing Hack Worm, I can summon Jack Wyvern (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4)!" The Knight summoned Jack Wyvern in attack position.

"Monsters summoned during the battle phase can still attack, so Jack Wyvern attacks you directly!" Jack Wyvern swung its tail and struck Jutei, causing him to fall to his knees.

 **Jutei LP: 2000 = 500**

"Not looking too sharp, Playmaker," mocked the Knight of Hanoi. "This new deck of yours doesn't seem to be working. I end my turn."

Jutei straightened up and smoothed back his hair. "I assure you, everything is going exactly to plan. I draw."

Jutei grinned. "It seems like I've finally been granted what I need. I activate Foolish Burial and use it to send Blackwing— Zephyros the Elite (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from my deck to the graveyard." A card was ejected from Jutei's deck and sent to the graveyard.

"Then I'll activate Pyro Clock of Destiny, and with its effect I'll move the turn count forward one turn and resume my turn as it is."

The Knight of Hanoi looked supremely confused. "What's the point of doing that?"

Jutei grinned. "You'll see. At this moment at activate the effect of Zephyros the Elite in my graveyard. By paying 400 life points, I can return Pyro Clock of Destiny to my hand and special summon Zephyros!" The masked bird monster appeared on Jutei's field in defence position.

 **Jutei LP: 500 = 100**

"You fool!" cried the Knight of Hanoi. "Cracking Dragon can lower your monster's attack points by its level times 200 and deal you the same amount of damage! You lose!"

Jutei shook his head calmly. "I activate the quick-play spell Negate Action. Cracking Dragon's effect is negated."

The Knight of Hanoi frowned at that.

"Since it was returned to my hand, I'll activate Pyro Clock of Destiny again, moving the turn count forward one again."

The Knight's look of confusion returned. "What _are_ you doing?"

Jutei waved it off. "You'll see. I'll place three cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my move! I draw!" The Knight of Hanoi scanned his cards. "I'll activate the continuous spell card Violent Crack Hurricane! With this card, when a monster on the field is destroyed its controller takes damage equal to its attack."

"I see," said Jutei. "You're going to try and deal me damage even though my monster is in defence position."

"Correct!" said the Knight of Hanoi triumphantly. "But I think that your set cards are meant to deal with my attacks. So that's why I'll activate this! The continuous spell Cracking Wave! Once per turn, I can tribute a monster to allow my Cracking Dragon to attack three times! So I tribute Jack Wyvern to let my Dragon attack you three times! It doesn't matter if you stop one attack, because Cracking Dragon will be able to destroy you eventually!"

"Before you attack," said Jutei smugly, "let me explain something to you. During this turn's end phase, Zone Eater's effect will destroy your Cracking Dragon and your own continuous spell will deal you it's attack as damage."

"What?!" The Knight of Hanoi's triumphant grin turned to shock. "But Zone Eater's effect is supposed to activate in five end phases!"

"That's right," explained Jutei. "But because of Pyro Clock of Destiny, the turn count has moved forward. Which means that Cracking Dragon will be destroyed at the end of this turn!"

The Knight of Hanoi shook himself off. "It doesn't matter. You'll be defeated before that can happen!"

"Is that so?" Jutei flicked his hair. "Then come, my noble Knight. Let this turn decide the victor!"

The Knight of Hanoi drew himself up, giving a savage grin. "Cracking Dragon, attack Blackwing— Zephyros the Elite!" Cracking Dragon raised its head and fired off a blast of energy at Jutei's monster. Before it could reach him, Jutei activated one of his set cards.

"Trap card: Negate Attack! Your attack is negated!"

"So, you delay your demise? Cracking Dragon, attack again!"

Cracking Dragon fired off its destructive energy beam, but Jutei quickly activated another set card.

"I activate my second Negate Attack! Cracking Dragon's attack is stopped."

Cracking Dragon's energy beam cut off. "What?!" cried the Knight of Hanoi. "You had another one?"

"This is your final attack," reminded Jutei as Cracking Dragon fired off a third devastating blast. "But what are the chances I'll have another Negate Attack?"

The Knight of Hanoi's shoulders slumped. "You have one, don't you?"

"The chances are 100 percent!" cried Jutei triumphantly, activating his third Negate Attack. "Your dragon's attack is stropped!"

"Now that your Dragon has no more attacks, Zone Eater's effect activates! Cracking Dragon is destroyed, and, to top it off, your own spell deals you damage!"

Fissures began to appear on Cracking Dragon's body. A silhouette of Zone Eater appeared above it, before the dragon exploded into a dust. The Knight of Hanoi's spell card began to glow, the fired a beam of electricity into the Knight, toppling him. The river of data melted away as the duel ended.

 **Knight of Hanoi LP: 2000 = 0**

 **Jutei: WIN!**

Jutei stood over the Knight of Hanoi, who was still dazed from his defeat.

"Argh," he murmured. "You have defeated me, Playmaker."

"Oh, I'm not Playmaker." Jutei laughed. "I'm… wait no, that would probably mess something in the continuum up."

"If you're not Playmaker, then who are you?

"If anyone asks, just say you were defeated by The Greatest Duelist of All Time. Yes, that sounds about right."

He began pressing buttons on the watch, pulling up an option for his own time.

"Wait…" stammered the Knight of Hanoi as Jutei began to dissolve into golden particles. "Who—?"

"Too late!" grinned Jutei, giving a mock salute. "Cheerio!"

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 1! Jutei's deck is made up entirely of real cards (ones that either appeared in the anime or in real life), albeit some of the stupidest, strangest and most terrible cards I could find. The idea was to mix together a hodge-podge of bad cards and make them seem good in a way that only a Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist could.**

 **As you may have realised, this story doesn't have too much of a plot. Just Jutei going around dueling people with his wonderful deck.**

 **I am open to suggestions as to who Jutei will duel next. Feel free to post multiple requests, as long as there's too obscure characters. I will try to do as many requests as possible, but please do not take this as a promise that I will immediately complete all of your requests.**

 **General reviews and advice would be much appreciated.**


End file.
